


Super Frozen

by NanashiJones



Category: Frozen (2013), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanashiJones/pseuds/NanashiJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she came out as Supergirl, Kara mostly did regular things. Like go to Halloween parties with her sister, Alex. But even without the cape, the Danvers sisters just can't escape excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Frozen

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Alex said. 

"Aw, c'mon, Alex, it was fun! And you look _great_ ," Kara replied.

Alex sighed and side-eyed her sister. If she were entirely honest, yes, the costumes looked great. Apparently, if saving the world in secret with the DEO didn't work out, Alex had a future as a Disney Princess with ice powers. And Kara made for a pretty cute Anna, even in her glasses.

"I'll give you that, but Winn's party? Way too loud," Alex said, trying, and failing, to get a cab.

"It was? I'm so sorry! I thought it was just…" Kara shrugged.

Alex smiled back at her. "It's okay. Not everyone has ears like yours." Another cab zoomed past. "Seriously? I'm freaking Elsa here people! Pick me up!"

"Actually, it's let it go," Kara said. An impish smile appeared on her features. "Unless you wanna build a snowman…" she sang.

"I _want_ one of these cabs to pick me up so we can go home," Alex growled. After the fifth taxi passed without stopping, Alex sighed. "Fine. I'll call an Uber."

"I could take you home," Kara offered.

"Oooooh no," Alex said, trying in vain to find her phone in her purse. Which should be impossible to lose- this was a freaking clutch. "Low profile. National City doesn't need Elsa and Anna flying to Alex Danver's apartment on Halloween Night."

Kara rolled her eyes. Tilting her glasses down, she furrowed her brow at Alex's purse. "Your phone's not in your bag," she announced.

"Yeah, I'm seeing that too. Crap. Is it up at the apartment?"

Kara shrugged.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Looking is fine. It's all the lifting things and running around at Mach whatever that puts you in the crosshairs."

Kara sighed and squinted up at Winn's apartment. The party they'd left ten minutes ago continued in earnest. She could see Winn drunkenly dancing, and it earned a grin. "Being normal sure has a lot of rules," Kara commented.

"You have _no_ idea," Alex said, smirking.

"Got it. It fell under Winn's bed when you put it down." Kara slid her glasses back up on her nose.

"Excellent," Alex said, and stepped toward the apartment.

"Oh no," Kara said, putting a restraining finger on Alex's shoulder. "We left because you didn't like how loud it is. Let the girl with the invulnerable ears do this."

Alex laughed and smiled. "I can't argue with that."

"Back in a sec," Kara said.

While Kara rushed upstairs, Alex leaned against the building, massaging her calves. She almost wished she had her DEO boots with her. She could stand in _those_ for hours on end. Alas, Elsa wore heels, and Alex couldn't bear Kara's pout over not being "as faithful as possible."

Besides, if she was honest with herself, she _did_ look good. She could probably use this thing for the next couple of-

"Keisha!"

Alex's head snapped up at the panicked tone, and she locked onto a young girl rushing into traffic. The kid, clad in sparkly wings and a green tutu, was making a beeline to the middle of the road, where Alex saw the sparkle of a plastic wand. Unconsciously, Alex took two steps to the curb.

So did a woman just to her right. "Keisha Everett! You come back here right-"

A car horn blared.

Alex ran.

She snatched little Keisha out of the way of the car, and found herself face-to-face with the front of a bus. As the bus tried in vain to squeal to a stop, Alex hunched down to protect the child one last time. She braced for impact.

Which didn't come.

Alex opened one eye. And saw… a wall of ice. Between her and the bus.

"Wooooow."

Alex looked down at her charge. Keisha stared up at her, eyes wide with wonder, glitter makeup sparkling in the bus's headlights.

Ignoring the glowing cherub look, Alex looked Keisha over. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"You're really Elsa," Keisha breathed.

"Keisha! Keisha!" The other woman from the curb, the mother most likely, burst in. By this point, a few pedestrians had slowed down and were staring.

"Thank you! Thank you," the woman said to Alex. Who, really, could only smile at this point.

"You're welcome," Alex said.

"Mom, Mom!" Keisha said. "Didja see! Elsa _saved_ me. With her ice magic! Elsa!" She pointed up at Alex. Alex smiled weakly, trying to look for an explanation. She found it when she spotted Kara across the street.

Alex looked pointedly at the wall of ice. Kara shrugged and mimed blowing air. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Elsa… certainly did." Keisha's mom seemed to have realized that a wall of ice was between her child and the bus.

The bus driver stepped out, looking dazed. "Everyone… okay?"

"Yes sir," Alex said, in her official, commanding DEO voice. "Just a little Halloween excitement. That's all." Vague answers were better than concrete ones. Let people's imagination fill in the gaps.

The bus driver stared at the wall of ice. "Halloween excitement..." he repeated.

After giving her statement to a police officer, and an Elsa autograph to Keisha, Alex walked back to Kara. Who was grinning _far_ too much.

"Quit looking so smug," Alex said.

Kara giggled. "Sorry. It was just…" She shrugged. "I couldn't resist."

"Showy powers," Alex growled. "We _just_ talked about this, Kara."

Kara's smile faded, and she hunched back into herself.

Alex felt like she'd kicked a puppy. She sighed. "But I'd be stupid not to say I'm grateful," Alex admitted.

Kara brightened. "Really?"

"Really. You saved my life. Thank you, Kara," Alex said.

Kara's smile returned full strength and she wrapped Alex in a special, Kryptonian superhug. "Okay. Oooookay. Can feel my ribs creaking."

"Oh! Sorry!" Kara said, releasing her.

"But still," Alex admonished.

Kara nodded. "Right. Next time I save you, I should be as non-showy as possible."

"How about we avoid saving me altogether," Alex said. "I _am_ a grown-ass woman, you know. You have my phone?"

"Yep. Here."

Alex took it and started looking for rides.

"You're a grown woman, but you still got caught in front of a bus," Kara pointed out.

"Yep," Alex allowed.

"And I saved yooooou," Kara sang.

"Kara?" Alex said, side-eyeing her sister.

"Yeah?"

"Let it go."

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun inspired by the art and general shenanigans of Sarah (http://comickergirl.tumblr.com). She does great art (particularly Frozen fanart that turned me on to some cool fics), and she's a treat to follow. If you do tumblr, and you enjoyed this, check her out.


End file.
